Everyone needs a lady
by Tina Callaway
Summary: Beth and The Undertaker have been broken up for a while...but what happenes when Beth needs him more then ever?


Disclaimer - The only thing I own in Beth....and Duke....

~ Ok, Taker and Beth have been 'going' together for a while, then things get ugly and blah blah blah....read the story.. ~

She was trying to get him out of her head but.....The only thing Beth could think about was The Undertaker. They had a relationship about two years ago when Taker had come back to the WWF. But Taker and Beth had been broken up almost a year now. Taker has always tried to get her back...sort of. He loved her and did many things to get her to love him but always stayed "cool" and never forgot his "I am a bad ass" thing. When they broke up Beth was falling in love with another man not to mention she found out her best friend Marri had a crush on Taker. So Beth drifted away from him. Taker wasn't very happy so four months before they broke up Taker was determined to get Beth knocked up, so maybe they could base their relationship on the child they had together. So one night he got Beth really excited and achieved his goal. That didn't stop Beth. She had his baby and not really understanding what she was doing to Taker and Duke, her new baby son. Drop Duke like a ton of bricks on Taker. He had no choice but to raise him. Beth did stop by sometimes to she Duke. Marri had always tried to get them back together but it always failed.

"But now! NOW he doesn't want me any more!" Beth said out loud to her self.

He had been walking away from her and ignoring her and worst of all telling cruel things about her behind her back but also to her face!

::The image goes all squiggly and fades in to a scene where Beth is walking down a hall way:: "Room 237, This is his room." Beth was about to knock on the door but then she just walked in.

Taker was sitting on the edge on his bed watching TV. He looked up slowly at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to see you......" Beth's voice was slow and quite. "Why! Get out I don't want to see you!" Taker yelled as he got up and walked toward her.

"Taker.." Beth trailed off, her voice almost whining

"What the fuck do you want!" Taker stood more than two feet taller then her. He was hovering over her and trying to frighten her.

"Taker.....I just want to be with you......"

"Can't you see....I'm sick and tired of you! When I needed you, you didn't give a rats ass about me!"

"That was then....."

"Yeah like I can trust you now!"

"Taker...I want you, I need you! Please.....please....please" Beth's voice trailed off.

Taker bent down. There face weren't more then a inch a part. Beth breathing quickened.

"NO" Taker said in a slow and deep voice. Beth couldn't help her self. She raped her arms around his neck and stared kissing him furiously. Taker pushed her away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He said whipping his mouth off on his sleeve. Beth could only stare into Takers shocked eyes.

"It's not like I'm asking you to jump off a bridge. I just want you for a night."

"What do you think I am?! Some kind of thing you can just use once and throw away?" Taker had enough he went over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "your leaving now."

"Taker..." Beth didn't know what to do. She wanted him so bad. It was more then lust. Like burning love the was re-light. She could no longer control he self. She put one hand on is chest and trailed it down to his cock. He tensed up a bit and then to Beth's surprise he picked her up and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her hard, but she didn't care. He started to rip off her top, then grabbed her breast. They kissed for a while longer and Taker broke the kiss but allowed Beth to slightly bite his lip. He looked at he then dropped her on her ass. Taker walked over to his bed and laid down.

"Beth just leave...."

"Taker....I love you...."She knew it wouldn't work on. She would of walked away but the burning inside wouldn't let her leave. She walked slowly toward his bed. Taker sat up and looked at her.

"What do I have to do to get you out? Do you just want a good fuck and dump me like a fucking bag a shit?"

"I will never leave you alone again....." Beth said as she went over to him. She sat on his lap face to face. Taker didn't move. He seemed to like being between her legs. "Taker this is want you wanted so much......" Taker knew she was right. He didn't what to give in. She kissed him, he kissed her back. He took control. He laid her down and made loved her to her all night long. The most fulfilling thing, ever in both there lives. He came to realizes that she really did love him, and he loved her too. Because every man, even a bad ass, needs a lady. 


End file.
